


Copper

by writesometimes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smart ass pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Silver noticed it a week later. A fine layer of hair covered the Captain's head. He said nothing, but made sure to run his hands over it repeatedly in bed. Wordlessly giving Flint his approval.





	

"I miss all your hair," Silver said one morning while he and Flint were still sprawled out in bed together. 

Flint grunted inelegantly and ran a hand over his freshly-shorn head. "I don't miss trying to keep it clean."

Silver huffed a laugh through his nose. "No, of course not. I just always knew where you were before. I could pick you out of a sea of men in an instant. That bright flash of copper always meant you were still around. Now I lose you in a crowd and worry."

Flint read between the lines of Silver's admission. He could find him in a fight and know he was still standing. Now, with their war picking up pace, Silver was worried he'd lose him in a battle. Flint said nothing, just climbed out of bed in search of his pants. Silver sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

****

Silver noticed it a week later. A fine layer of hair covered the Captain's head. He said nothing, but made sure to run his hands over it repeatedly in bed. Wordlessly giving Flint his approval.

****

Within two weeks it was clear to god and the entire crew that Flint had stopped shaving his head. Light, strawberry blonde fuzz covered his skull. It itched unbearably, but he'd come this far. At least no one had made any comments about it.

****

About a month later Flint nearly had a proper head of hair again. He sat in his bath in his cabin, scrubbing himself clean. He rubbed vigorously at his scalp, trying to get his hair clean. 

"You're a shit, you know that?" he called to Silver.

The Quartermaster looked up from his book. He was curled up in the window seat with Betsy by his side. He watched as Flint violently scrubbed his head. 

"I never _actually_ told you to grow it back!" Silver laughed loudly.

Flint groaned and continued washing his hair.

****

They'd made port somewhere, some tiny godforsaken place, for rest and some supplies. Flint's hair was now so long it hung in his eyes, but not quite long enough to tie back yet. Silver knew it was driving Flint mad, but he loved it. Loved running his fingers through it as he drifted off to sleep. Loved pulling it and whispering terribly nasty things into the Captain's ear when they fucked. He loved the way it delicately framed his face in the fire light when they'd stay up late talking about everything and nothing. 

The pair ducked into some quiet looking tavern at sundown. Just a little rum before they headed back to the _Walrus_ for the night. Flint had left their table to refill their drinks at the bar. A commotion caught Silver's eye. Before he knew it men were throwing drinks and punches up near the bar. He scanned the crowd for the familiar shock of copper. There it stood, off to the side, watching the brawl before him. Silver hobbled as quickly as he could to the bar and grabbed Flint by the arm.

"I think we've had enough for one night," Silver yelled over the din of the brawl, pulling Flint out of the tavern. 

****

Three months later they were once again embroiled in a chaotic battle on the shores of the Maroon island. Teach had done all he could to stop most of the British soldiers from even making it ashore. Flint lead his men into battle on the beach to stop the rest. 

Silver looked on from a watch tower they'd constructed in the tree line. Normally, he'd watch for incoming sails and movement on the beach, but today he was focused on keeping track of Flint. Smoke and sand clouded the air down on the beach. He could almost smell the blood from the battle, even up in the tower. He searched the shore line for that familiar bright copper head of hair.

Flint was nowhere to be found. Silver's breath caught in his chest, heart pounded in his ears. Minutes became eons. Finally, the smoke and sand began to clear. Silver scanned the beach desperately through his spyglass. At last, he spotted the fiery copper. Flint was seated in the sand on the beach near the water's edge, clutching his middle. Silver scrambled down from the watch tower as fast as his legs would allow.

It seemed to take twenty years just for Silver to reach the shore. He began running as best he could in the sand. Flint still sat on the beach, so close and yet light years away. Silver finally reached him and dropped to his knees.

"Captain!"

Nothing. He didn't even flinch. The man was covered in blood. 

"Flint!" Silver called hysterically.

Logically, he knew if the man could sit up-right he wasn't dead, but he continued to panic. All that blood. He took the Captain's face in his hands.

"James," he begged quietly.

Flint's haze lifted. He focused on Silver. He drew a deep breath into his lungs.

"I thought I was done for. That asshole nearly gutted me," Flint explained hollowly. 

Silver glanced down at Flint's side, to the dead man in the sand. 

"You're all right. I'm here," he panted.

He began searching Flint for wounds. A shallow slice across his abdomen was all Silver could find. He slung Flint's arm over his shoulder and helped him hobble off the beach.

****

"These are from Madi," Silver nodded down to the jars he carried in his arms, "They'll help heal the wound but they'll probably burn like hell."

Flint was laid out on the bed in their hut. Night had fallen over the island and their quarters were dimly lit with candles. It would have been somewhat romantic if the circumstances had been more pleasant. Flint tried to sit up, but Silver's hand quickly pushed him back onto the bed.

"You need to take it easy," Silver admonished.

"Look who's talking," Flint quipped back.

Silver sighed deeply and deposited the jars on their small bedside table. Carefully, he took a seat next to Flint on their bed. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of Flint's shirt and began to pull it up to inspect the wound further. Flint hissed. Silver shushed him gently and continued removing the shirt. An angry gash all the way across Flint's abdomen stared back at him. 

"I'll get this all cleaned up, don't worry," Silver reassured, mostly to himself. 

"It's not even that bad. I ran the bastard through with my blade before he even stood a chance."

Silver rolled his eyes and began fetching clean cloths and water. He cleaned the wound with one hand as he ran his fingers over Flint's hair with the other. Flint hummed quietly and leaned his head into Silver's touch, his eyes drifting closed. Silver stilled a moment before pulling Flint's hair tie loose. The Captain let out an appreciative sigh.

"That's how I found you, you know," Silver said gently.

Flint hummed in confusion.

"Your hair," Silver explained, "I saw it and knew that it was you down on the beach. My Captain sitting there in the sand."

Flint opened one eye. "You're welcome," he laughed weakly.

Silver threw the cloth into the bucket of water. "You're a real ass, you know that?" he chuckled.

"You wouldn't have me if I wasn't. You're a martyr like that," Flint grinned.

"Unbelievable," Silver groaned as he leaned down to peck Flint on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these pirates way too much
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
